


Don't Take Your Eyes Away

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Drabble, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fifth Holy Grail War, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by Music, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, Protectiveness, Psychological Drama, Route: Heaven's Feel, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She will reach into the light, with Rider telling her that everything will be okay.
Relationships: Matou Sakura/Medusa | Rider
Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Femslash February





	Don't Take Your Eyes Away

Rider was used to seeing Sakura so guarded, withdrawn, and keeping to herself. It wasn't a bad thing; it was how Sakura protected herself. Rider knew that, as her Servant, she would protect her.

But after sensing that there was a danger finally showed itself, unleashed, Rider saw a different woman in front of her: a woman with blood-crimson eyes, snow-white hair, a black-red dress and an accursed power running up and down her arms.

"Rider, it's alright," Sakura uttered, almost whispered to the Servant. "This isn't me."

"I know," Rider whispered back, anger burning, a fire coursing through her veins. In the blackest hours, Sakura would rise from the darkness, from what she had become. She would live another day. She wouldn't look away from what was always there. She was going to keep fighting, from being lost for all eternity.

Sakura will survive, be free from what consumed her. Soon, she will reach into the light, with Rider telling her that everything will be okay. Rider would hold Sakura tight, smile bright, and never let her go, not for as long as she lived.

Rider knew what she had to do, for Sakura. She was going to fight.


End file.
